Arya
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance Arya is a quite small Skywing. Her horns and spines are red, and her base color is orange. Some of her scales is red. Her eyes are red, but surprisingly friendly, unlike other red-eyed dragons. She periodically wears a medallion that has a fire symbol with black wings sprouting from either side. The most particular thing about her is that she has a mane of fire on her head, and fire on her tail tip. However, it is just for show and cannot actually burn things. It does, however, function exactly like fire, minus the burning. Personality Arya is an extreme extrovert, talking to whoever looks friendly. She loves exploring new things, and even found a crystal filled cavern in the Claws of the Clouds. She is impulsive and doesn't plan anything. Her main hobby is exploring, but she likes sketching, coloring, sculpting, and writing stories in her free time. History When she was young, Arya was constantly wandering everywhere. She was always finding new "heidy holes," as she called it. Eventually, she forgot all about the hiding spots and focused on a new thing: her developing animus friend Windshear. Arya was haunted by the stories about the Darkstalker and the Royal Seawing Massacre, so when she started getting the powers, Arya warned her constantly about the dangers. Windshear told Arya that it was okay to use some of her magic, but very sparingly. Demonstrating how animus magic can be beneficial, Windshear gave her a fiery mane and tail tip, and enchanted a talisman to protect Arya with "the force of a thousand suns." When Darkstalker woke up, Windshear left Arya to avoid confrontation with the legendary animus. Relationships Feel free to add your characters in the comments! Windshear: Windshear helped Arya open up to the helpful ways animus magic could be used, even if some animuses used it frivoulously and for evil deeds. She enchanted Arya's mane, tail, and talisman as examples of good magical deeds. Element: While out exploring, Arya ran across an odd, blue dragoness. It was the first dragon that never really questioned why she had fire on her, and she was very grateful for that. She's still curious what Element is, and hopes to find out one day. Mantykor: In the desert, Arya crossed paths with a Sandwing complete with a lion mane. Unbeknownst to her, she bumped into an asthmatic assassin on their way to kill their boyfriend. Dreaming: Arya loved the color scheme of this particular hybrid so much, she had to draw it herself! She was always fascinated by genetics, and how the tribal characteristics show in certain hybrids but not the others. Iceberry: Once again, a hybrid caught Arya's eye once more. Meeting Iceberry further deepened her love for Ice/Rain hybrids. She also appreciates the feminist and tomboy side of her. Sabotage (CB): This hybrid gives Arya a bad vibe. No self-respecting dragon should drill straight to his brain! Flatly stated, Arya respects Sabotage, but tends to save her thoughts to herself. (His creator, however, is very friendly and a good friend!) Frosty: Arya is a little skeptical on how even the genetics actually are wip Gallery Arya for Arya.png|Drawn by Pantherheart. Wow! Arya1.gif|Made by Amber of the Mudwings 20180522 173957.jpg|Drawn by Cut-throat the Abysswing Arya made of clay.jpg|Made by Sandwing 101. So cute! 20180517 084239-1.jpg|A fullbody sketch by me Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:SkyWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Aryafire1)